


Five times Adrien resisted and that one time he couldn't

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18 year olds probs, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oh look heavy make out, Says I as I write this down, or 17, under than that is a no-no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locker room was filled with silence as Adrien slumped on the locker behind him, letting out incoherent sounds of wheezes as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping them through his fingers.</p><p>Plagg seemed unperturbed by his charge's loosening hold of sanity as he floated in front if him, and yawned. "Are we going to help her or do you want me to let you die in peace?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Adrien resisted and that one time he couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> I have no say in this except that there are a lot of fics concerning on the fact that Chat keep sneaking into Marinette's room and there isn't a lot of aftermath of that. It frustrates me to no end and so spurts me into making this hell
> 
> Also, V-day may have passed but love will always exist in me
> 
> Lmao jk
> 
> Beta'd with love by BirukiMeraki! <3

Adrien had never thought he would kiss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

At least, not on her balcony as Chat Noir, where the moonlight was glowing softly on them from where he perfectly perched himself on the railing, her hand tentively touching his shoulder that it was as if she wasn't sure she wanted touch him or not. And when he saw the way her blue eyes seemed to glow under the white rays of the moon, her lips pink and moist from his kiss while having his hand cupped on her cheek, he couldn't help but think that everything around them was almost planned.

Too well planed, that he heard the soft sound of Edith Piaf drifting towards them from somewhere below, her rich voice rang through the quiet roads of Paris.

It was as if someone plucked this scene from a Disney movie and decided they should have a run for it.

And naturally, when he saw Marinette again the next day at school, opting her usual hairstyle of pigtails and a bright smile that made him pause ever so briefly when he was talking to Nino, he was pulled back towards their kiss on the night before; which caused him to flush the slightest bit when he could still vividly remember the taste her lips. Nino noticed his odd behaviour, but Adrien managed to play dumb when his best friend asked why he was suddenly fidgeting.

"Oh, nothing," he laughed it off with a dismissive wave of his hand, because it was, in fact, _nothing_ as he tried to convince himself. "It's just that I have a photoshoot after this and for once Father decided to come and watch through the progress."

He wasn't really fond of lying to anyone of somesort despite mastering it quite well at a young age. He was taught to keep a neutral look when people talked to him, show them the right emotion at the right time, talk when only necessary, lie when needed to. Adrien wasn't proud of it, but it did save him -or rather, his father's company- from over ambitious people that tried to use him to reveal about the line.

But now was something different all together.

Marinette was painfully oblivious that he was the one she kissed under that mask, where under all that bravado of flirtations and smooth talk, he was just a boy who only realised how striking she was.

Not that he hadn't seen her before this, she was quite the character and it pulled him towards her when her words would sometimes have steel in them, where the fire in her eyes and kindness she radiated made him curious -and somewhat hurt, if he admitted to himself and Plagg's taunt- to why the girl had all but clamped herself shut when he was near her as Adrien, but so at ease at those times when he saved her as Chat Noir.

So began the late night visits on her balcony.

It lasted them a month to be friendly towards each other, and he learned so much about her that he found himself falling for her without him knowing for a while, where he was contented in admiring the way she quipped a remark smoothly at one of his puns without so much batting an eye.

Fast forward to the balcony incident, he didn't stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, letting his heart sing when she replied just as shyly as he was feeling, where he could feel her own pulse beating under his hand from where he cradled her neck.

In one implacable part of his mind, it was as if he refused to forget about the kiss.

He breathed in slowly, trying to calm his hormonal self down because it was just a _kiss_ , he didn't need to get so hung up over it just because they did it on her balcony. And he thought if that wasn't the most clichèd thing he ever done in his life, he didn't know what would be.

But seeing her just there, laughing at one of Alya's jokes with with the way her head tilted back the slightest bit, allowing him to see the elegant length of her neck and the way her bangs brushed on her forehead, he forced himself to look away.

He had to stop thinking about it _for fucks sake._

* * *

Surprise, surprise, he didn't.

In fact, _he went back._

This time, Chat Noir had one destination in mind as he landed on her balcony the second time that week after the kiss, exactly two days later, and one involved apologising to her.

Because he was so deep in hell about trying to push the incident away and not think about it for the rest of his life, but all was for naught and vain.

So, he thought, why not apologise to her about it, say that he was sorry and that he took advantage of her hospitality by doing that despicable action, and they'd be own their merry way to stay friends.

He had never heard Plagg snort out a laugh that hard, and Adrien wasn't sorry when Plagg suddenly choked on a piece of cheese and he had to hack it out like a furball.

When Marinette opened her trap door to greet him, he felt himself stiffen and his words died in his throat at the way she peered at him, her hair free from their usual ties as the only thing that covered her shoulders were the two spaghetti straps of her tank top, showing off her slender shoulders.

His throat was dry when he gulped down air.

Oh boy did he try to be his usual Chat Noir self as he greeted her with his usual drawl, but then, she got out of her room, and to match her black tank top, she wore green shorts.

With _black paw prints_ on it.

He was going to to have a _stroke_.

"Nice attire."

He wanted to bang his head on the railing for sounding weird when he creepily pointed out that he very much enjoyed his view. But then, she laughed, and to his utter horror, she twirled around with a smirk on her face, her eyes lit up deviously with something he had never seen her with.

"Do you like it? Made it myself."

Made it herself.

How was he going to handle himself now?

He chuckled, but it was too breathless, too weak as he felt his skin getting warmer under his suit while gripping the railing behind him, his claws dug into his palm while he looked down, avoiding her expectant stare. "Very admirable workmanship; you'll be a designer before you know it."

He was trying to calm himself down so hard that he didn't realise she was standing next to him until she rested a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch that when he faced her again, her brows were furrowed with worry. "Chat? Are you okay?"

No, he wasn't.

His suit was too tight for his own good, and he was starting to feel clammy.

And for the second time that week, Chat Noir leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

This time, it wasn't anywhere near as sweet as the first one as he brought her nearer to the wall until her back was pressed against it, her arms locked around his neck as he dragged his nose down her jaw.

Before he knew it, he left a very distinguishable mark at the junction of her shoulder and neck that the next morning, he saw the way she kept brushing her fingers at that spot, just near the collar of her blazer, and it almost set him reeling when images of her flushed red under him flashed through him mind.

Adrien thought he was safe for the rest of the day, since he managed to calm down and everything was going smoothly as ever.

That was until Alix accidentally tripped over Kim's foot and splashed her water on Marinette's jacket.

 _Naturally_ , she had to take it off to prevent herself from getting a cold.

 _Naturally_ , his mark would be exposed.

 _Naturally_ , people would start questioning what happened.

The water managed to hit her shirt as well, but not much, but enough for him to see that the drops of water were trailing down her collarbone and over the mark, the top part of her shirt wet that it clung to her skin, making it translucent that he was able to see the edge of a light pink bra.

 _Shit_.

Like what he did last time, Marinette waved it away with nervous laughter. "Got bitten by a bug, no worries."

He couldn't stop the smirk that perked at the corner of his lips when she lied her way out.

But then, the word _Ladybug_ whispered in his mind that his blood turned cold for a moment.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Adrien decided to walk home after that mess.

To cool himself off as he shoved his hands into his pockets after making a call with Gorilla that he wasn't needed, and convinced himself that a little of fresh air would do just the trick to clear his mind.

Pointedly bunching his shoulders to his ears as he passed the bakery, his pace started to increase when he heard a shriek, and he was about to turn around and see the problem when a man ran past him, a large marshmallow hopped after the man as its gooey maw snapped at his heels.

_What?_

Blinking, he felt something flew beside him that it impaled itself into a car, and Adrien realised, it was a very large chocolate pocky.

"Dessert before dinner! Dessert before dinner!"

Bouncing on Laffy Taffy's was an akuma child, giggling madly as he shot power from his candy cane that more sweets burst out at the end; monstrous bon bons that shot around like ping pong balls.

Adrien narrowly managed to avoid one from taking off his head as he ran back to school, bursting into the locker room as he wedged himself at the corner.

"Plagg," He hissed, and the kwami popped his head from Adrien's jacket. "Let's g-"

He didn't managed to say the next of his sentence when Marinette barged in, slamming the door closed.

Adrien was about to say something when a red floating blob that looked suspiciously like a kwami zipped through the air and flew into Marinette's face, both of them not realising there was someone else in the room with them.

"Tikki, spots on!"

He could feel his mouth drop as a flash of pink light up the room, and standing in her place was Ladybug, who shot out the moment she was transformed, leaving him behind to gape after her.

The locker room was filled with silence as Adrien slumped on the locker behind him, letting out incoherent sounds of wheezes as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping them through his fingers.

Plagg seemed unperturbed by his charge's loosening hold of sanity as he floated in front if him, and yawned. "Are we going to help her or do you want me to let you die in peace?"

"Holy shit."

"Yes."

" _Holy shit_."

Plagg sighed. "Adrien."

Adrien shook his head, before started to shimmy his whole body as he forced himself to loosen the pressure on his shoulders, causing Plagg to look on in amusement.

" _Okay_ ," Adrien took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm okay. I'm good. This is fine," He cleared his throat.

"Plagg, claws out!"

After defeating the akuma, Chat Noir didn't give Ladybug a chance to say anything before he scooped her up in his arms and flew away from the reporters, ignoring the protests she made as he set his jaw, tightened his hold on her, before dropping into the ground of an alley.

He set her down gently before leaning against the wall beside her, one arm pressed beside her head as he stared intently at her, his eyes raked over her face as their chest heaved from fighting the akuma and running away from reporters.

Then, she slapped his chest, a glare in place. "What was that about?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak, and instead slowly leaned forward that their foreheads touched lightly, feeling the way she stiffen up.

"Chat?"

The whisper did it, the same tone she used before the first time he kissed her back on the balcony, and it was driving him mad.

Instead, he smirked, pecked her forehead, and backed away, offering her a two finger salute. "I'll see you around, My Lady."

And then, he left, taking glee on the fact that he made her blush red as she watched him go.

* * *

It was getting hard to stop himself from coming to her balcony then.

He knew now.

And things were remarkably easier now that he knew that Marinette was Ladybug.

But he didn't say anything about it when he was at her place, where their next kiss happened in her room as she sat on her desk, her bare legs wrapped around his waist while his hands found themselves buried under her shirt, trying in vain to feel her skin without the suit.

He made sure to leave a few more presents onto her skin as he bit and nipped across her shoulder, his tail having a mind of its own as it wrapped itself around her calfs together above his rear, trapping them together that they didn't have any place to go but just stayed put.

She wore extra clothing on the next day, with a scarf wrapped around her neck.

Adrien told himself that making out with her in public wasn't rational and he needed to get a hold of himself.

He could hear Plagg sniffed distastefully near his collar. "Teenagers."

* * *

 Adrien had a feeling she was starting to catch on his little tactics.

Because the moment she entered the classroom, she slid her eyes towards him as she passed by, where he was enamoured by the way those blues seemed to glint under the light as he met her look. Then, she smiled, letting a finger brushed ever so lightly against his elbow.

He didn't know at first whether she did it deliberately or not, but it was enough to make his breath catch as he froze, staring ahead as the last whiff of bakery passed him, causing his senses into an over drive at the lingering sweet smell.

It happened again at the library, where he, Nino, Alya, and Marinette was doing a study group between the four of them during lunch, talking quietly as they discussed and compared their answers of their physics homework.

Adrien almost didn't realise the fact that Marinette didn't stutter around him anymore. It took him a moment to do so, since he was so used to talking to her in her room as Chat Noir that _talking_ was so much easier now than he would care to admit.

But what made him see it was the way she shook her head with a fond smile on her face when he made one of his puns, Alya and Nino groaning loudly at his sense of humour.

And when, they continued their work, he thought he heard her whisper.

"Chaton, chaton."

His whole body tingled when her arm pressed across his shoulders when she reached out for her notebook from Nino, and Adrien held himself down from wrapping an arm around her slender waist that he had oh so fondly memorised and pulled her onto his lap so that he could taste her again.

But they have work, and he wasn't going to lose himself to urges that could be described as 'out of control teenage hormones'.

Nope.

Even if she did caught him staring at her once that she sent him a wink.

* * *

At this point, Adrien was convinced Marinette knew that he was Chat Noir, and that she knew he found out she was Ladybug.

Because currently, she was killing him in what she was wearing.

The heat in Paris was almost unbearable during that day, and suggesting to work on the script about a play Miss Bustier assigned to the whole class with his friends was a bad idea when he had large windows for the sun to stream in, causing them to strip off their shoes as they sprawled on the floor.

Alya had changed her usual attire of jeans and button down dress shirt to shorts and a T-shirt, while Marinette wore a similar outfit, but instead of a simple T-shirt, it was a crop top and he could see the way her muscles move if she stretched over to reach for some stuff.

And he was trying very hard not to turn bright pink as he kept his gaze down on his work, Shakespeare's words floated in front of his eyes, seemingly making little sense even if he read the same line for a few times. He could sense her sitting in front of him, legs folded neatly under her as she recited some phrases with Alya, seemingly oblivious to his internal dilemma.

It wasn't partially her fault, he thought, the day was _smouldering_.

Adrien shifted in his spot, turning his attention towards Nino when his best friend asked a question.

It was another few agonising hours when they decided to take a break. Alya and Nino volunteered to buy tubs of ice cream for them (and a few more to keep in Adrien's fridge because as Nino said, "How will you survive in this mini hell we've suffered without _ice cream?_ "), leaving both Adrien and Marinette alone in his room.

He leaned against the sofa, letting out a breath as he rested his head on the seat while he closed his eyes. The weather was sapping his energy quickly, and he wanted no more than strip his shirt and lay down under a fan for a few hours without getting up.

"We're almost done here."

Snapping his eyes open, he peered over towards Marinette, where she was rearranging the papers delicately without looking up. "We'll be wrapping it up without a few dramatic sentences, and then we can start memorising those lines with the others soon enough."

He hummed an affirmative, as if his speech was robbed from the heat as he trained his eyes on her from where she sat with the sun shining behind her.

Looking up, she tilted her head slightly to the side innocently. "Something wrong?"

"No, no," he chuckled as he rested his head on the seat again, hoping she wouldn't notice his flush. "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

He was about to reply when he saw her easing herself on the sofa, and he blinked momentarily at her in shock.

Marinette smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

He was so convinced now, she knew what she was doing and she knew it had an effect on him.

Adrien decided to play along.

Instead, he straightened up, twisting around so that he used his hand to prop his cheek, looking at her lazily through his half drooped eyes, a grin in place. "Not impawsible, if you happen to be here."

She giggled, leaning forward that he could see the freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose clearly then. "That's terrible."

"My puns are praise worthy, not to be scoffed at."

She hummed. "Only you would think that, chaton."

His heart sprang at the word, and he saw the way she seemed to back paddle when she straightened up, avoiding his eyes with a blush on her cheeks. "W-what I mean is-"

He only crawled on the sofa to sit beside her, cupping her face lightly as he guided her to look into his eyes. "Took you long enough, My Lady." he whispered.

And then, he was kissing her.

He waited long enough for this as they quickly melted under each other's touch, where she was quick to bury her fingers into his hair as he was to hold onto the dip of her back, bringing her closer that their bodies were pressed against each other as they lapsed into a familiar position, their legs tangled with each other.

Gently, he pushed her down to the sofa, never breaking contact as he settled himself comfortably between her legs, her ankles hooked against the back of his knees.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips across the swell of her cheek, feeling the way she ran her hands on his clothed stomach, before sliding them towards his back and along his spine, nimble fingers tracing the curve of his back.

He let his tongue traced the end of her jaw, tasting the saltiness of her damp skin before trailing down her neck, and then giving a lavish lick against the hollow of her collarbone. To tease her, he pressed his hips forward, not a strong enough for a grind, but enough to make her gasp.

He smiled against her skin, nipping there once before doing it again, this time more purposeful and with wicked intent that she tried to swallow down the moan that threatened to tear out of her throat, but instead let out mewl that caused him to press his lips to hers again, hunger seeping into their kiss as she tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged him to her.

Suddenly, she shoved him away, startling him so much that he didn't have a moment to collect himself when she crawled onto him. Hair disarrayed, lips swollen, eyes blown, an image he tried to keep in his drunk haze mind. She nudged her nose with his, smiling at the way he stared at her. "Chaton."

"My Lady." he answered breathlessly when she kissed his chin, lingering for a moment before dragging her bottom lip against his. Once, twice, pulling away when he tried to press impatiently into those chaste kisses.

He grumbled. "Tease."

"Tit for tat, kitty," she purred. And without warning, she grounded onto him.

He moaned, the heat intensified around his room that all he could feel was the way how tight his pants had become, his shirt scratching his skin irrationally that he wanted to tear it off as she curled the tip of her tongue on the underside of his jaw, his own fingers feathering against her rib cage and the edge of her bra.

She probably read his mind when she tugged the hem of his shirt, waiting for him to cooperate that he was fast to take it off with one swift motion, letting out a soft sigh when he felt the air chilled his sweaty body and tossed his shirt on the floor.

Adrien felt her finger tracing one of his scars near his heart, looking at it with a furrow in her brow. "This happened a couple of weeks ago."

He nodded, watching the way she was entranced with the silver line on his chest. "Yeah."

"That one time I thought you were going to die."

He snapped his head up to look at her, where she was still frowning at the memory. "I'm still here," he reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She rested her forehead onto his shoulder. "Because of the Lucky Charm, it healed you after you were hit," she sighed, her breath tickling his skin. "Don't do that again."

Craning his neck, he nuzzled into her hair, holding her waist as she looped her arms around his shoulders. "I promise to try."

She huffed, tightening her embrace. "Good enough."

Leaning back, he kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Um, _hi_."

Shocked, they teared away from each other, making him fall down with a yelp when he lost his balance. Blinking up, he saw Nino staring down at him with a grin.

"Were we interrupting something?" his best friend teased, raising an eyebrow. "Or were you too hot and decided to strip?"

Even though Adrien felt the embarrassment flaming on his cheeks, he grinned cheekily. "I'm always too hot."

Snorting, Nino moved away. "Whatever dude, just be thankful that it was us seeing you two almost having sex than Nathalie or your dad."

Marinette spluttered indignantly, her own blush darkening. " _Nino_."

"He's right," Alya plopped down on the floor again, alreading opening the tub of praline ice cream. "Just don't forget protection, kids. Also, Adrien, honey, I'm eating here, so if you please wear your shirt that'd be great, thanks."

Adrien flexed his arms. "Behold these guns."

Nino threw a cushion to his head. "I'm _eating_."

Laughing, Adrien wore his shirt and pecked Marinette's cheek, before grabbing another spoon Alya brought and dug into the tub of chocolate ice cream Nino passed to him. He took a bite and groaned in bliss. " _Yes_."

"I feel better already," Marinette murmured as she took another spoon full of strawberry cheesecake. "This is heaven, I'm going to finish this all and no one can stop me."

"No way," Alya reached out and dug her spoon into the ice cream, causing Marinette to whine as she scooted away. "You're supposed to _share_."

Marinette showed her tongue playfully. "Come and get it."

The girls laughed as they scrambled away, and Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist and brought her near him while Alya plucked the tub from her hands. He smiled at her pout. "Hi there."

She grinned. "Hi there yourself."

He could faintly hear the disgusted groans of their friends when he tasted the strawberry on her lips.

"God, this is so gross."

"And I was so eager to get them together."

He smiled into the kiss.

_Fuck yes._


End file.
